<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Facing rational fears by Melime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698704">Facing rational fears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime'>Melime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ER (TV 1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing could keep them from being together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sandy Lopez/Kerry Weaver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Facing rational fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Português brasileiro available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698707">Enfrentando medos racionais</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf">Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: 5. Then they took the last step together, and when she kissed her, her mouth as warm as summer, the taste of her sweet and clear, she knew, at last, that she was home. Malinda Lo, Ash. </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sandy realized that she wasn’t out, Kerry was afraid that she had lost another potentially great relationship because of her own well founded dread that being known as a lesbian would destroy her career. She couldn’t let go of that fear when she knew all too well how easily a good doctor’s career could be damaged simply because those around her were uncomfortable working with a gay doctor.</p>
<p>Sandy couldn’t understand it, being a female firefighter was hard enough, even before considering she was latina, being a lesbian firefighter meant she had to prove her worth or risk being left behind by her colleagues when it could mean losing her life. If she could face that, then there was no reason Kerry shouldn’t be able to fight for recognition.</p>
<p>Kerry disagreed, of course. Not because it didn’t require bravery for Sandy to risk her life, but because it would require just as much bravery for Kerry to potentially undermine everything she worked her entire career to build. She had lost too much already, alienated too many colleagues and even friends, always trying to raise the ranks, she couldn’t waste that now.</p>
<p>And when Sandy took away her choice, Kerry was angry at first. It wasn’t fair that this decision was made by anyone else, even someone she was in love with, someone she didn’t want to lose. But even as she was angry, she couldn’t stop thinking about Sandy, couldn’t stop missing her. Her career was already at risk, if she lost Sandy as well, then this was all for nothing.</p>
<p>When she went to Sandy, it was not knowing if Sandy would even want to give her another chance. Sandy was angry at her too, hurt by her earlier actions. But when they looked at each other, nothing else mattered. They moved closer together almost without noticing, drawn to each other. And when they kissed, it was finally realizing that they belonged together, and nothing else would ever keep them apart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>